Or what could happen
by Who Think Fast
Summary: Maybe Junior loves Taz. He doesn't really know. Maybe Taz loves Junior. Even if he's an idiota.
1. Junior is spying Taz

AN : Hi guys ! I'm Mumu and I'm here to write some... stuff about Taz and Junior, 'cause I love them. They're just amazing, and there is not enough fics about both of them. So. Here I go. This first text takes place during 'Get Back Up'.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Starship and its characters belong to Team Starkid.

PS ! I'm French. If you spot mistakes, please tell me. Anyway, every justified remark will help me a lot ! :D

* * *

Junior had been hanging out on the ship since some time. He knew exactly who were the guys who were about to explore the planet. Well, he knew a bit of them, but he knew a lot about one of the girls.

Taz.

His father had told him lots of stories about her. How great, young, couragous and tough she was, and that she had been fighting from her 15 birthday. Or so.

He had instantaneously spoted her, with her badass look and her latino accent. She intrigued him, so he tried to learn a bit more about her.

...Okay, a lot.

Fine. He almost stalked her. DURING ABOUT A WEEK, yes. And now, he was in a weird situation. Because when he looked at her, he had these pains in the chest. It was really strange. Maybe it was feels. He didn't know, after all ! All he cared about was his pot. And his mum.

But right now, he was watching her. She was singing. And looking happy, dancing with Up. And the pains came back. He felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted to dance with her. To see her eyes shining for him. And only him.

(What he didn't know was that she was never going to be a romantic girl like he hoped she'd be)

He changed his hands into fists and began to shake. Because of his stupidity. They were certainly going to die on this alien planet. He had to let it go.

And so he did.

* * *

Here. Thanks for reading, and don't forget, authors are feed by reviews. And you don't want me to die of hunger, right ? Oh, and if you have some ideas for me, which you want me to write, you can give them to me.

Thanks again !

Mumu


	2. Meeting

Hum, hi. Sorry for this taking so long. I have no excuse, so... Yep, just sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this anyway.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

_My name is Junior ! Maybe you have heard of me ? My…

Taz didn't listen more. She just looked into these marvelous eyes, big, blue and smiling eyes. Something was wrong about them, but they were so beautiful that Taz didn't care about it.

She groaned, three idiotas were just standing between him and her. ¡Mala suerte de mierda ! She couldn't see his face properly. Specs glanced at her, smirking. She gave her a dark, very dark look, her special I-will-kill-jou look, and the young glasses-wearer girl just gulped and turned back.

Junior looked at her too, a bit confused by her bad-mood look. She tried not to blush, and did it very well, staying as badass as she had always been. She questioned him with her eyes, insolent, and he just smiled very hard, apparently super-happy.

* * *

_Are jou dat mad, idiota ? A F*CKING ROBOT !  
_Shut. The. Hell. Up.  
His tone just made her angrier. Who was he to speak to her LIKE DAT ?  
…Oh, yeah. Her boss's son. Perfecto.  
She sighed and stared at his back so hard that he stopped to turn on his heels and smiled at her.  
Hijo de p*ta. He was so confident and considerate that she wanted to bite his head off.  
…Haaaaaaaaaaa, now she remembered him. He was dis shy guy at de camp, wasn't he ? De one who every girl was fond of. She sighed again, he had changed a lot. She had never really knew him, but he looked way more like a… a man. Not the kind of man like Up, a man more, huh… sweet ?  
Dat was de joke of de year.  
Up was totally soft now. She giggled in a mad way, before remembering that Junior was still looking at her. And that she was still looking at him.  
_Hum, lieutenant Taz ? This is kind of embarrassing.  
_Sorry Sir.  
She hadn't even blushed. Junior was going more and more desperate as the time passed.  
_That's ok, soldier. So, ready for your rescue mission ?  
_Not like if I could choose, eh ?  
_You said it. Best luck.  
Now he was kind to her. Definitively, boys weren't her cup of tea. She'd never understand a thing about them, even with Up as her best friend. She smiled at him, in a dangerous way.  
But when she left him to get out with the others, she looked so tiny and so sad that Junior felt the pains coming back again.

* * *

So, here. Oh and thanks for reviews and following, that's awesome !


End file.
